Linebeck
Linebeck is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. He is a self-centered, greedy, arrogant, cowardly, treasure-pursuing sailor. He named his ship after himself, the S.S. Linebeck. He plays a huge role in Link's adventure, mainly by providing the services of his steamship. While he initially appears to be a wholly self-absorbed individual with his mind solely on profit, Linebeck more than once displays acts of loyalty and courage. Prior to the events of the game, Linebeck was somehow involved with Jolene. Apparently, Linebeck got on her bad side by stealing some of her treasure and she since held a vendetta against him. Linebeck assists Link with information about an island when talked to. Whenever Link docks the ship at an island, Linebeck makes up an excuse in order to remain with the ship, such as saying he has to "wash the rudder". Linebeck's grandson, Linebeck III, who has inherited both his grandfather's appearance and demeanor, appears in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Before he died, Linebeck hid away a Regal Ring in the Trading Post, with the instructions written in a letter, which he passed onto his grandson. Linebeck's grave is located at the Trading Post, near the location of the Regal Ring. Biography Link first encounters Linebeck inside the Temple of the Ocean King on Mercay Island. Linebeck is stuck inside one of the temple's traps. Link completes the puzzle in the room, allowing Linebeck to exit. He does so without any acknowledgement of Link. He decides that the treasure inside the temple is not worth the risk, and travels south to the Shipyard. Eventually, Link and Ciela catch up with Linebeck, and while he is initially reluctant to team up with the two and travel the World of the Ocean King in search of the Ghost Ship, Ciela makes mention of a huge treasure; too rich an opportunity for Linebeck to pass up. He agrees to let Link become a part of his crew, and together they depart, sailing the seas in search of the fabled ship, with Linebeck's mind ever on the treasures found therein. Eventually, they find the Ghost Ship; however, Tetra, Link's friend who had been spirited away by the ship, has been petrified. Linebeck quickly readies to abandon their quest; outraged at the lack of treasure to be found. However, his loyalties instantly return when Oshus promised the captain one wish in return for his continued aid. The more they journey together, it becomes apparent that Linebeck gradually begins to see Link (and to a lesser extent, Ciela) as his friend. During the final battle, Linebeck displays uncharacteristic bravery by confronting Bellum when Link is rendered unable to battle it. Bellum attaches itself to Linebeck, becoming a being known as Bellumbeck. Link defeats Bellum one final time, expelling the evil creature from Linebeck and dispatching it from the World of the Ocean King. However, the S.S. Linebeck is destroyed during this final battle and a grieving Linebeck laments his loss. Suddenly, his one wish, one he had sworn to use to obtain unimaginable wealth, is granted by Oshus; restoring the S.S. Linebeck and returning it from the bottom of the Sea. Linebeck is overjoyed and tells the others that he has now learned that there are more valuable things in life than treasure. Afterward, Linebeck's cowardice vanishes and he gains a reputation of being a legendary captain, proven by the description on his grave in Spirit Tracks. Manga Linebeck was originally a member of a pirate crew that was on the Ghost Ship. They were receiving treasures from a mysterious girl as a thanks for helping her out, but the treasure (and the entire ship) turns out to be cursed. As the crew members began to have their life-forces drained, and their flesh rotting off their bones, Linebeck took the only boat and escaped with his life, while the rest of the crew died cursing his cowardice. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Linebeck is featured as a sticker. His sticker gives a +20 bonus to throwing attacks, and can only be applied to Link, Toon Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Origin It is never made clear whether Linebeck comes from the World of the Ocean King or the same world as Link. Although Link first meets him in the World of the Ocean King and he has somewhat of a history there (as indicated by the people on Mercay Island and Jolene), at the end of the game he and his ship are sent back to the Great Sea along with Link and Tetra. It is also noted that when near the end of the game, when the Ocean King, in his whale form, tells that they are in a different world, it is clear that Linebeck appears surprised to hear the statement, suggesting that he is from Link's world. However, this is contradicted by his relationship with Jolene, as she appears to be from the World of the Ocean King. It could be that he is from Link's world, but arrived in the Ocean King's world a long time before Link did. It appears he eventually returned to Link's world, as his grave is found in New Hyrule. es:Linebeck Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters